shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Necrid Bagans/Abilities and Powers
Abilities & Powers Enhanced Strength Enhanced Speed Necrid has shown himself fast enough to dodge a continual stream of Bullets fired by opponents. He has also got great leg strength, being able to jump and leap great distances, only using his devil fruit powers when necessary. Necrid has shown enough speed to block and counter high level abilities used by Hakushin during their battle. Immense Durability Weapon Swordmanship While not showing many technical of formal skill in hand-to-hand combat, his skill in sword combat combined with his immense strength makes him quitethe dangerous opponent. Necrid has also demonstrated tremendous skill in combat, being able to fight on even ground with the best combatants. With his strength, despite his thin and fragile appearance, Necrid is frighteningly strong and can effortlessly put a lot of destructive power behind his large sword with devastating results. Necrid's most used method of combat is single-bladed swordsmanship, making Necrid a highly adaptable combatant as his sword have allowed him to become ambidextrous, meaning that he is able to switch hands between the sword. Necrid usually swings with more strength in his right hand than his left hand; however, he can easily switch or balance the strength between his two hands, much to the surprise of his opponent. Necrid’s fighting style involves evasion and attacking an opponent either in the front or back using the element of surprise to overwhelm them and then crushing them with his abilities. His sword move at the same pace and he takes advantage of that while fighting, though he can intentionally move one faster due to his experience. Master Strategist Grandmaster Inventor As a highly ranked member of the Marines' Science unit, RNecrid is a talented inventor and scientist, having created a number of devices or techniques to aid him in battle or otherwise. As Necrid is a mad scientist, he at first look. He has no morals or empathy in everyday life and apparently his work is devoid of it as well. He is willing to go to any lengths he feels are necessary to achieve his goals, and apparently cares very little for morals or the value of Human life. Pacifista As a member of the Science unit Necrid has the ability to order the Pacifista units, while they seem to listen to him. He does use as many as he pleases, which most do as he says. But if one shorts out, he will be forced to destroy said unit. Devil Fruit Strengths and Weakness Usage Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Haoshoku Haki Inventions Ronbu Gunryo This is the invention that made Necrid famous by his Ronbu Gunryo, in which origami like creatures are that aid him. He has been seen to have created many different forms of these creatures, mainly they are shikigami. Which can take the form of different animals and other forms, which can gather intelligence for Necrid. The full powers of such creatures have not bee seen yet. *'Paper Crane'-The most famed on is his crane, which allows him to fly. By him, jumping onto the back of the creature. He created these creatures by mistake, by some kind of fusion with real animals and the paper origami animals. Though, he is the only one known to have these paper creations. *'Paper Bugs'- these is his most deadly creation. They take the form of small bugs, which are able to explode by his command. He often will throw these bugs at his opponents. Then grabbing onto the cloths of the opponent he will make them explode. He has found other uses for his bugs as well. He has used his bugs to gather information on others and movements of the enemy. With the bugs, they can change their form as well. They can the form of throwing stars or daggers. Even getting them so thin, they can be used as needles. Letting his to use others things such as poisons and drugs. Gyokuseki (meaning powerful gems) these are a fairly new invention created by Necrid. It is used for different situations, such as giving a person a power boost. Using them as a drug to heal injuries, many other uses. The main use is for giving a person a boost in energy and to heal injuries during battle. This was created, because during war time many members of the Marines do not have enough members to tent to every injured person. The other uses for this gem, is to create a shield. He has used this on himself and others, a side effect of this gem are. That the user will have to take two days to recover, by using this gem. The cells within the body rebuild and create new cells. Over time, this will make the body tired and needs to rest. Then also it speeds up the aging process as well. By creating new cells the body will age faster and you may die sooner. Poisons Worms This is a secret weapon he has up his sleeve, he often will carry a small gourd. Then taking the top of the gourd off, it will release. Dark brown long worm like creatures. The worms can grab onto the enemies, take the opponents energy and give it to Necrid. Then they can also put poison within the body of the opponent, he created this weapon to keep some quiet. Though these worms have other abilties as well, but never have been revealed yet. Not even the Admirals knows of this invention, which Necrid intends to keep it that way. Mechanical Body Parts Necrid has altered his body to a degree, he has created small cells that are within his body. That is able to repair damaged organs and bones. He has also created a mechanical heart, which will never fail. If he is a fast passé battle, his reasoning behind this is. That his original heart had problems and he created a new one for him. There are others that have different mechanical parts. He has created mostly mechanical arms that look just like a human arm. That looks and works the same, because many Marines have lost arms and legs in battle. He sees it as a way to bring high status to his name. Koumajutsu Much like the creation of the Pacifista, Necrid has almost taken the same principle of these processes, but trying to create soldiers that would listen to him alone. That would go in place of Marine into the frontlines. Though this experiment is in development, he has been successful in creating a smaller demon create that listens to him. Hoping that he can do this on a much bigger scale, he can have a whole army created for his use. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages